1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel phosphonic acid diester compounds and pharmaceuticals such as ACAT-1 (acyl-coenzyme A: cholesterol acyltransferase-1) inhibitors containing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, compounds having ACAT inhibitory activity, i.e., ACAT inhibitors, are known such as urea derivatives having their structure derived from urea (H2N—CO—NH2), amide derivatives having amide (—NH—CO—) structure, imidazole derivatives having an imidazole ring, etc. (see, for example, Nihon Rinsho 59(suppliment 3), 2001, 675–680)
It is also known that compounds having ACAT inhibitory activity are effective as preventive and therapeutic agents for arteriosclerosis and as cholesterol absorption inhibitors (see, for example, The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol.276, No.28, July 14, pp.21324–21330, 2000 and The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol.275, No.36, September 8, pp.28083–28092, 2000 etc.).
Moreover, it has been recently reported that compounds having ACAT inhibitory activity are effective for treating Alzheimer's disease (see, for example, Mini. Rev. Med. Chem. 2003, September, 3(6): 576–584; Nat. Cell Biol., 2001, Octuber, 3(10), 905–912, etc.).